Soin très particuliers
by TaichoHitsugaya
Summary: Alors un petit texte que j'ai écrit sur jushiru ukitake et un personnage fictif inventé , attention lemon en perspective j'en dit pas plus


Ce soir là , à la Soul Society ; la lune était bien ronde et était au perchée dans le ciel . Bizzarement , la température qui d'habitude si froide , était devenu , beaucoup plus chaude . Plus loin dans les quartiers de la 13 eme division , tout le monde semblaient dormir paisiblement , en rattant se superbe spectacle que nous offre la nature endormi , nos shinigamis dans leurs rêves étaient tels des figurants parmi tant d'autres . La lune se refflétait dans l'eau si cristalline du lac se trouvant près de la chambre du capitaine Ukitake Jushiro . Les carpes sautait au dessus de ces eaux qui semblait si paisible , le doux sifflement du vent dans les arbres , les petits ploufs , l'odeur de la perle de rosée fraîchement déposé , la lune si grosse ce soir , tout semblait être magique , un véritable conte de fée . Dans sa chambre , le capitaine se plaisait à regarder ce spectacle des peu communs . Il pensait qu'il était le seul à y assister . Derrière lui , se tenait une jeune femme allongée dans de mince draps de satin , à cause de cette nuit si chaude . Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur qui se mariait parfaitemant avec l'oreiller , en effet , comparable à la couleur si douce des dunes de sable , ses cheveux ondulants , comme les strit crée par le vent balaiyant les petits crystaux de sable révelant le jour venu des chemins ondulés . Ses yeux d'un noir profond , à en coupé le souffle était fixer vers le dos du capitaine avec toujours une touche d'amertûme dans la gorge , comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais ne pouvait le faire . La douce lumière de l'astre nocturne éclairait le corps svelte de la jeune femme , elle avait de très beau atout à en faire palîr dans vie , les étoiles pourtant si belles . Jushiro lui continuait d'apprécier ce spectacle , un sourire léger s'affichait sur son visage , sans se douter que derrière lui , quelqu'un l'épiait . Lui aussi avait l'esprit tourmenté , ne cessant de penser à cette jeune femme qui jadis considérait comme une amie et maintenant dans sa chambre , veut aller plus loin avec elle .Son nom résonnait pour lui entre deuc bruissement de feuilles , comme une musique son visage se reflettant dans l'eau si calme ''Suna''. Suna elle n'était dans la chambre du capitaine que pour prendre soin de lui , en effet , le capitaine était souvent malade , elle se devait de rester à ses côtés . Le regardant toujours de ses orbes noirs . Lorsque , jushiro sentit une douleur le traversé , il laissa échappé un cri de douleur avant de cracher du sang , et là avant de s'effondrer au sol il put sentir cet affreux goût métalique dans la bouche . En un éclair la jeune , s'elança vers son capitaine qui fut étonné de voir qu'elle ne dormait pas . Elle le mis à l'endroit où elle était couché et commença à lui administer les médicaments :  
_ capitaine vous m'avez fais peur !  
_ je suis désolé Suna !  
_ non se n'est rien , voilà !.... Vous vous sentez mieux ?^_^  
_ Oui beaucoup mieux sauf que j'ai un petit peu mal au niveau du torse !  
_ Ne bougez pas je vais vous faire un petit massage !  
_ merci ! =)  
Avec toutes la délicatesse du monde elle défi le haut , de son capitaine , et commença son massage , sur le corps si musclé au toucher de Suna de jushiro . Ce dernier sentait la douceur de ses mains , pareils à cette douce soie . Suna elle approfondissait sa découverte du corps de jushiro en y allant le plus lentement possible découvrant les moindres partit de son torse qu'elle trouvait virils .Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent un instant , c'étaient comme si leur âmes avait quitter leur corps pour venir découvir ce que pouvait bien leur dire , le regard de l'autre , Suna plongé dans les yeux couleur noissette de son capitaine , et quand à lui plonger dans les divines orbes noirs de la jeune fille au fine mains si douce .  
_ euh ! rougissant de plus belle , je suis désolé capitaine !

_ ca...capitaine !  
Il s'approchait lentement du visage de Suna , qui faisait de même , le temps leur semblait si long , combien de temps devrait-il attendre , combien de fois défileront les saisons , combien de personnes mourront et naîtrons avant que ne se croisent leur lèvres , ils ne cessaient de se poser cette question avant qu'elle furent bientôt plus qu'une .Les lèvres du capitaine , comme Suna les imaginait était d'une douceur inimaginable , et pendant qu'il l'embrassait elle pouvait sentir ses carresses dans son dos , qui lui paressait comme les carresses de plumes d'anges tellement , les mains du capitaine était si douce .

Une fois , deux fois , trois fois , le nombre exacte duquel leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant que cela ne les mènent plus loin .Petit à petit Suna , se retrouva maintenant sous le corps de jushiro , elle pouvait sentir sa langue se balader sur sa peau . s'attardant parfois sur des endroits très érogènes aux contact tacile et doux , elle sentait aussi l'humidité de sa langue , la chaleur et l'extase qui la gagnait de plus en plus , allant de perds avec la vitesse dont elle perdait ses vêtements . Il commença par lui insuffler vie en couvrant sa nuque de baiser , en la faisant quelque suçon de tant à autres . S'attardit quelque peu entre les deux seins de la jeune femme qui devait de plus en plus rouge , dont la respiration se faisait au rythme de cette langue joueuse sur son corps embraser . De l'une de ses main , il empoigna avec fermeté l'un des seins de la jeune femme et avec l'autre , découvrit aider par sa langue l'intimité de la jeune femme .

Suna brulait de désir et de passion un feu ardant tout doit sortir des enfers brulait en elle , ce feu ne pouvait être arrêter que part les douces carresse de l'homme dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps .A l'instant où son doit la pénétra elle laissa échaper un petit gémissement plaintifs avant de se laisser vers part les vas et viens de plus en plus rapide et allant de plus en loin dans leur exploration . Avec ses mains elle parcourait le corps de jushiro avant de s'attarder sur la zone sensible qui l'intéressait . D'une main elle lui caressait le torse et de l'autre , faisait des vas et viens sur le membres bientôt ériger de son capitaine adorée .

Sous les caresses de suna , ukitake lui aussi brulait de bonheur , continuant du bout de la langue à découvrir cette partie intime de la jeune fille . Lui caressant les seins de plus en plus forts en lui arrachants des gémissement de plaisir se faisant de plus en plus forts . Il vint se mettre au dessus de suna en l'embrassant , d'une main continuait de lui asseminer ses caresse et de l'autre tenait fièrement ses attribut virils avant de pénétrer la jeune fille comme une fleur que l'on plante en pot . Cette dernière sentit comme une déchirure violent en elle , qui ne cessait de l'emoustiller , elle sentait le sexe de jushiro grandir en elle en tapant , ce point en son sein qui lui faisait t'en frêmir de plaisir . Elle s'agitait sous le lit comme un vers , cette sensation de bien être lui était totalement inconnu , et maintenant elle se comparait à une simple bête assoifé de cette drogue que l'on nomme ukitake jushiro , elle le voulait pour elle toute seule le sentir au plus profond d'elle . Lui se rettrouvait à péneter avec force l'intimité de celle qui ne cessait de hanter ses nuits , il pouvait sentir sa verge gonfler et coller contre la paroi de la jeune fille sentant ce brasier commun au deux corps , sentant son membres devenir de plus en plus chaud et de plus en plus dur . Les vas et viens commençèrent à se faire de plus en plus brutale , laissant échappés de puissant gémissement d'un ton rauque , qui cependant ne venirent en rien pour cela perturber le calme apparant du lac et du vent dans les arbres , qui semblai être en armonis avec eux .

Suna commençait à sentir une sensation de plaisir dans son bas ventre , jushiro lui sentit qu'il allait bientôt éjaculer et en puissant mouvement de balancier vint jouir au plus profond de l'être de suna dont le corps venait de littéralement se liquéfier sous cette sensation de déflagration qui gagnait maintenant leur deux corps cette sensation que l'on appelle orgasme . Jushiro vint se finir sur le corps de la jeune femme avant de s'étaler à côter d'elle , le sourire au lèvres .  
_ ah ! suna je t'aime !  
_ moi aussi je t'aime !  
_ et bien dis donc !  
_ quoi ?  
_ je crois qu'après tes soins si particulier je serais très vite guéris ! =)  
_ ah ! jushiro !  
Et là ils purent enfin coupé libre court à leur contemplation nocturne du paysage , enlacer , couvert de cette simple couverture de satin qui laissait apparaître le corps des jeunes gens , ils prirent très vite someils . La lune se mit à sintillé comme pour couvrir d'un voil léger nos deux amants . Et c'est encore avec le bruit du vent dans les branche des ploufs , et de la lueur de la lune , que notre histoire ce termine .


End file.
